Sorry for Letting You Fall
by mtac11
Summary: My First Fiction. Tai and Matt used to be best buds in their childhood but Matt suddendly breaks it off. when MAtt becomes famous and misses Tai, will a apology be enough for Tai? Taito one shot. R and R


**Sorry for Letting You Fall**

**By: The Digital Captain**

**I don't own digimon, this story based on the _Falling _story. Pokemon**

**Using Japanese names for once. AU**

"Yama-chan will teach me how to ride a bike?" a young 11 year old Taichi asked a young 11 year old Yamato with puppy dog eyes. It was a lovely warm day in the small town of Riverside, in Japan. The two young children where in the nearby meadow playing together.

"Of course I will." Yamato responded, looking at his companion which at this time was shorter than him

"Thank you!" Taichi cheered as his lovely brown orbs lit up with joy.

"Alright first get on the bike then I'll hold on to the back of it while you peddle"

"Ne Yama-chan you won't let me fall huh?" Taichi asked, looking at little unsure at his question.

"Of course I won't" Yamato said a soft smile fluttering over his face. Taichi flashed him a brief smile and began to peddle the bike with Yamato running behind holding the bike when the tire hit a rock and the bike swerved out of Yamato's grasp.

"Chi-chan are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you fall!" Yamato cried, panic-stricken as he ran towards Taichi

"Don't worry Yama-chan it's not your fault, it's mine 'cause I probably didn't do something you told me to do." Taichi said, standing up and dusting himself off. "Of course, I know you'll never let me fall." Taichi said as Yamato took Taichi's hand.

1 year later

"Why? Why? WHY! DAMN IT WHY!" Taichi shrieked. Taichi was at Yamato's house and Yamato and TK were out for the evening.

"Because, I'm doing nothing but wasting my time hanging out with a dimwitted, big haired twerp like you" Yamato snarled softly. He was in the mist of breaking off his best friendship with Taichi.

"Look Yamato, I want to know why." Taichi demanded, eyes tearing up once more.

"Because ok." Yamato said in a monotone voice not letting any emotions seep in

"But why" Taichi whispered tears now freely falling down his cheek

"Because Taichi, that's the way it's going to be

Sadness flared momentarily in Yamato's eye's before he yelled "BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" and stormed away leaving Taichi in a crying heap of confusion and sadness.

"Yamato……"

8 Years later.

Falling, falling freely why'd I you let me go, dying, dying slowly my heart reaches out to you

"Kari turn off the radio I really don't like that song". Taichi muttered darkly as he walked into his living room. It's been 8 years since Yamato and Taichi spoke to each other. At first, Taichi gave many attempts to get Yamato's friendship but with no success. Eventually, much to the hidden disappointment of Yamato, Taichi finally gave up and they really never heard from each other again. Taichi now in college, living in an apartment with no one except his sister Kari and her cat Meeko. Yamato's became part of a world famous band the Teenage wolves though now they aren't teenagers anymore.

"Oh come on Taichi. I mean how can you not like it? I mean it's the number one song on every station and it's sung by that dreamy Yamato Ishida"

"That's why I don't like it" Taichi mumbled under his breath

"What did you say, big bro?"

"Nothing"

"Anyway it's not like I don't care what you think, I mean you're just my dorky big brother" Kari chirped, trying to cheer her brother up through laughter

"And room mate" Taichi piped in happily forgetting his earlier sadness.

"And room mate"

"Listen up all you Ishida fans 'cause here's a special announcement just for you, Yamato Ishida is coming to Riverside and you can win tickets to his concert be the hundredth caller and win!" a sudden announcement blared from the radio.

"Oh my god I go to win, I must, and I will if it's the last thing I do I'll meet Yamato Ishida. And you Taichi, will help me won't you big brother please?" Kari squealed with delight

"Ummm how?" Taichi questioned warily eyeing the door

"It's simple we have two lines I'll call on one line and you'll call on the other and if you get through I'll take you with me to the concert."

"But I don't want to go"

"Listen here Taichi…." Kari said, getting fed up with Taichi's moodiness and his Yamato bashing "…you do this or you're going to wake up one morning with a dress super glued to you!"

"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse um well let's get calling." Taichi muttered picking the phone up. He knew not to mess with Kari when she was like that.

Bring bring

"Congratulation's you lucky person you are the hundredth caller what's your name?"

"Um Taichi"

"Well congratulations you and one friend will be going to see Yamato live in concert."

"YES! Taichi I'm a genius!"

"Shimata"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEE YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU YYYYYAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAATTTTTTTOOOOOOO!"

"Screaming loud enough Kari?" Taichi yelled over the blaring music pumping from the speakers. They had been at the Yamato Ishida's live concert for an hour Taichi really wanted to go home. Every time a new song started or he looked at Yamato, memories flooded his mind.

"God Kari can we please leave" Taichi asked, poking his little sister

"Shut up big brother. You might as well enjoy yourself as long as you're here."

"Ok people I'm sorry to say this is the last song of the evening and I hope you all had a great time" Yamato called from the stage. _'About damn time'_ Taichi thought irritably.

When we were young

I loved you, I loved you

When we were young, I could hold you forever

'Cause I loved you, I loved you

I promised you, I'd never let you fall

But I guess I lied because you're

Falling, falling freely why'd I let you go,

Dying, dying slowly my heart reaches out to you

Flashback

"Taichi-chan are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you fall!"

"Don't worry Yama-chan it's not your fault, it's mine 'cause I probably didn't do something you told me to do." Taichi said, standing up and dusting himself off. "Of course, I know you'll never let me fall."

End Flashback

Tears slowly began to seep sown Taichi's cheek when suddenly their eyes met Yamato was staring straight at Taichi and he couldn't turn away.

I'm sorry I'm sorry

Please let me love you again

"Taichi wasn't that great"

"Huh?...uh yeah." Taichi said, still thinking his thoughts from before

"Hey Taichi why are you crying" Kari asked, noticing that Taichi's tan checks were flushed and tear-stricken

"Huh?…oh something's in my eye's that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on let's go"

Taichi and Kari were about to leave when one of Yamato's bodyguard's came up to them.

"Hey kid. You Taichi Kamiya?"

"Um yeah. Why?"

"Come with me"

"Umm…..No thanks" Taichi said, starting to walk away towards the door

Then he grabbed one of Taichi's arms and dragged him towards back stage.

"Let me go man, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Mate Taichi wait up! Don't leave me here!" Kari called for her brother.

Kari's voice was soon lost as he was dragged deep in to the crowed and through a other side only door then down a long brightly lit hallway to a door with 'Yamato' printed nicely in black paint on it.

"Hey boss the kid's here" the big burly guard said, letting go of Taichi's arm

The door opened to reveal a 20-year-old Yamato still wearing the all black costume from the concert; he was now about a head shorter than Taichi.

"Come on in Taichi-chan, have a seat." Taichi simply glared at Yamato for a moment until….

"Hey, Yamato Ishida just told you to sit so SIT!" The guard said fiercely, flexing his muscles threateningly.

Taichi walked slowly through the door, which Yamato closed behind him leaving the guard outside. He turned around to face Yamato and was about to ask him what the hell was going on. When Yamato pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Yamato whispered in his ear. Taichi opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a small whimper and tears began to roll down his cheeks again.

"Yamato, I don't want to hear this. What you did is unforgivable." Taichi said, he resolve crumbling a little.

"Oh Taichi-chan…..please don't be like this." Yamato pleased, giving Taichi a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"DON'T BE LIKE WHAT YAMATO? Why? Tell me now, why did you push me away and treat me the way you did."

"Because I loved you Taichi. Because I still love you. It scared me Taichi, you have to realize that but being away from you like this hurts. I need you Taichi. I love you"

Taichi stood there in complete shock. _'Did Yamato just say…what I thought he said?'_ Taichi thought to himself. Deciding to take a chance, he pulled Yamato closer and kissed him briefly on his lips.

"Yama….I love you too. Don't ever do that to me again or I won't forgive you as easily." Taichi whispered softly, kissing Yamato's collar bone.

"I won't Taichi. I'll never let you fall like that again."

"Well, thank you for catching me when you did."

"I had to Taichi…..I love you after all" Yamato giggled before he pulled Tai into a deep passionate kiss.

The end.

**Happy holidays. Read and Review**


End file.
